


我要吻你到天明

by neversaychai



Category: lbc - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 22:58:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18108239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neversaychai/pseuds/neversaychai





	我要吻你到天明

 

大门后，左侧是白色的厕所，右边有一个布制双人沙发，沙发前的茶几上放着几本杂志。最上面的是KAZZ的2月刊，Plan单人封面。林乐杰拿着花，看着镜头，如同爱着玫瑰的小王子，孤傲而寂寞。沙发后有一排衣柜，整齐排列着衬衫T恤长裤等衣物。衣橱下方抽屉中是洪天逸的私人珍藏。在综艺中被提起谎称P‘Za所赠作势送给黄明明，真叫他送他也不见得舍得。衣橱旁的小门后是一个白色基调的卧室。一张双人床，铺着蓝色床单，床头柜的台灯亮着。床并不是空的，两具赤裸的身体交织着。

 

 

**想我冷艳**

**还想我轻佻又下贱**

 

 

林乐杰跨坐在洪天逸的大腿上，低着头含着洪天逸的下身。洪天逸左手扶着林乐杰的头，手指嵌在发丝之中。右手食指插入林乐杰身后不紧不慢的来回抽动。

 

林乐杰的嘴不大，但也不是第一次帮洪天逸口，早已熟练掌握吞吐的技巧和洪天逸敏感带所在的地方。他先用舌头舔遍柱身，不忘慢慢擦过铃口，再张开嘴吞入整个头部，轻轻吸允，最后缓缓整个送入嘴中，放松喉咙，尽可能深入。让洪天逸很受用。

 

今天是2019年2月15日的凌晨。他们情人节当天在外府有一个CP活动。结束后匆匆赶回曼谷洪天逸独居的家中。卸妆，洗澡。一路从浴室纠缠到了双人床。

 

林乐杰和洪天逸认识3年，营业一年，维系情侣关系9个月，上过113次床。他们在一起的方式也挺顺其自然。

 

洪天逸总是深情款款望着林乐杰，林乐杰先前不以为意。一次无人化妆间中半开玩笑的问着为何总这么盯着自己，换来一个从任何意义上都很湿热的深吻。男人的感官总是比理智来的猛烈。生理的舒适加上各自并没有情人的束缚使这段关系往一个稳定又奇妙的方向发展。

 

接吻之后很快迎来第一次互撸。彼此都感受到原来用另一个人的双手体验会如此不同。之后年轻人就会沉迷其中并且无法满足。第一次上床也是在洪天逸家的这张双人床上。决定体位关系上并没有花什么时间。懒惰如林乐杰很快就决定自己要做那个在下面不用挺腰做活塞运动的人。当然如果洪天逸愿意以骑乘的姿势自体运动的话他也不排斥当top。显而易见洪天逸是不会愿意的。

 

第一次总是吃了点苦头，两个只有女性交往经验的成年男子即使具备润滑剂、避孕套此类的必备工具和少许生理知识也不足以使性交顺利进行。那一次林乐杰似乎有些受伤，没有得到快感，同时也痛了足足一个礼拜。而爽到的洪天逸则开始食髓知味，毕竟再冷漠的男人直肠都是温暖的。洪天逸开始认真钻研诸如前列腺位置及保养技巧之类的生理常识。

 

 

**愿我如烟**

**还愿我曼丽又懒倦**

 

此时床上的两人已变换了位置。林乐杰不再含着洪天逸而是转战洪天逸的脖颈和乳头，在那里轻轻吮出一朵鲜艳娇嫩的花。而洪天逸也将扩张的手指从一根慢慢变为三根。抽插的频率逐渐变快。

 

当林乐杰吻向洪天逸的嘴唇的时候洪天逸知道林乐杰想要了。

 

林乐杰在和洪天逸交往前从来不知道自己接吻的习惯。林乐杰喜欢吮对方的下唇，用舌尖轻轻舔舐，更爱时不时用门牙撕咬，像一只恶劣的小猫。在洪天逸之前，林乐杰不曾学会在接吻时换气。而现在的林乐杰已经能悄无声息的偷吸一口，慢慢渡进对方嘴里。

 

洪天逸进入林乐杰的时候是由下而上的，林乐杰喜欢这个体位。在这个位置他能看到洪天逸全部的表情。舒服时发出叹息的洪天逸，迷离时眼神发光的洪天逸，高潮时绷紧脖颈的洪天逸。每一个洪天逸仿佛都是他亲手送去云端的。每一个洪天逸也都是他亲手拉下地狱的。

 

在不满足于这个体位抽插频率时洪天逸换了姿势。他将林乐杰翻转过身俯趴在床上，同时抬高林乐杰的臀部。林乐杰的屁股多肉且浑圆，手感很好，撞击起来更有十足的弹性。洪天逸很喜欢这个体位，撞击时发出的啪啪之声仿佛一个个响亮的巴掌，满足他内心中某种对于林乐杰的征服之欲。

 

将头埋在枕头中的林乐杰此刻有些许不满，这个姿势带来的羞耻感及无法看到洪天逸的不安全感使他的其他感官逐渐放大。体内的物体似乎变为之前的1.5倍大并且由于姿势的原因进入的更深，运动的每一下都擦过他的前列腺带来阵阵电流穿透身体使他异常兴奋，同时也在兴奋过后带来短暂的巨大空虚感。

 

整场性事由浴室中的激吻挑起最后以传教士体位结束，天竟有些蒙蒙亮。两人在不应期仰卧在床，看着白色的天花板中间那一盏没有亮起的吊灯。

 

我们分手吧。林乐杰说。

 

好。洪天逸答。

 

终于不用忍受你的渣技术了。林乐杰回。

 

洪天逸笑了。林乐杰当然只是在说笑。除了刚交往的那一个月确实无法给林乐杰带去快乐，之后哪一次林乐杰不是哭喊着说要结束呢。哦，第114次并没有。想着想着洪天逸带着一种说不上开心也说不上空虚的情绪睡了过去。毕竟他们都工作了一整天，还是在外府。

 

 

**图我情真**

**还图我眼波销魂**

 

 

再次醒来的时候林乐杰已经走了。当然没有带走他存在过的那些痕迹。只留下一张纸条在茶几他封面的杂志上，写道，东西麻烦你帮我收一下，我改天再来拿。连分了手都要差遣自己做这些事啊。洪天逸笑着摇了摇头。

 

其实也没有什么非要分手的原因。拿林乐杰的话来说，洪天逸已经不似从前那样爱盯着他，也开始不经意的避开他。明明是可以彼此窥探手机秘密的关系，却总在他笑着靠上洪天逸肩膀的时候下意识的转开身。洪天逸感觉冤枉却也有着实实在在的视频证据摆在面前。

 

最终洪天逸被林乐杰的一句“Mean呐，我们的营业期也太长了，你的bg剧该上线了”所打败。对啊，他才21岁，有2部bg剧未播，人生有无限种可能，却好像被束缚在了和林乐杰的这种营业关系之中。

 

男友已变前男友，推特不再发带有“2wish” tag的推文，但彼此的工作也没有那么容易被分开。虽然已经跟各自经纪人说从此尽量少接相关工作，前期签的合同也没理由违约。

 

2月17日马尼拉粉丝见面会，做着孰能生巧的营业工作，总是控制着若即若离的关系，适当的走到一起制造一些爆点。应主办方要求端着蛋糕给林乐杰庆生，却也只能尴尬的坐在一起看着小地球的女团舞故作快乐。

 

2月19日，Plan22岁生日。洪天逸的生日祝福混杂在一长段林乐杰的广告ig之后，只有孤零零的HBD三个字母。中规中矩，不带任何越轨的色彩。

 

2月23日、24日，海外的粉丝见面会。对于站位被拆有种悠然自得感。不用刻意讨好对方也不用刻意回避曾经有的那些习惯。

 

3月4日洪天逸生日会，林乐杰一早出发，商场都没有开门。安静待在洪天逸的化妆室打着游戏，两人一语不发也并不觉得尴尬。P‘Za剧本的舞台剧，剧情俗气的冲破天际，两个戴着面具的好演员在经历无数次笑场后将闹剧上演完，创造出“我喜欢你，不，我爱你”的名台词。洪天逸在谢幕时抓着林乐杰的手腕，滑到手掌，一鞠躬，林乐杰甩开。洪天逸甚至不知道林乐杰在后台迷路被关在消防通道无人拯救险些无法上台。

 

3月5日洪天逸生日，林乐杰推特祝福。号称生日礼物太重太大还没有送到。洪天逸心里了然，也许不会再有生日礼物的出现。

 

3月9日小老板海苔幸运粉丝同游韩国。第一天坐船看海苔打捞过程。林乐杰全程晕船。裹的厚厚的，像一颗红绿花椰菜，安静的坐在船沿。洪天逸坐在右侧，抬手轻轻抚着林乐杰的背，喂一颗喉糖。一切出于同事情谊。

 

夜晚，没有吃饱的年轻人在超市采购，回到主办安排的房间，同一间，大床。我睡右边。刚进房林乐杰已做好选择。

 

洪天逸立马就被差遣去泡泡面。站在烧水壶前才反应过来，分手一个月，依旧逃不开事事顺着林乐杰。

 

林乐杰裸睡，今天的林乐杰穿着内裤，因为避嫌。洪天逸曾在采访时提起，林乐杰睡着时最可爱，只是因为睡着前林乐杰有些恶劣的习惯。林乐杰喜欢用冰凉的脚底抵着洪天逸的大腿内侧，暖暖的，滑滑的。洪天逸时隔一个月被突如其来的冰凉感刺的有些心痒。捉着林乐杰的脚踝原打算放回原位。林乐杰不依不挠，藕断般的小白腿一蹬一蹬，每一下都像踩在洪天逸的心上。

 

 

**请我迷人**

**还请我艳情透渗**

 

 

翻身，压在林乐杰的腿上，林乐杰的腿被扯开一个算不上大也无法轻易合拢的角度。洪天逸的脸靠着林乐杰的下身，距离只有10公分。如果林乐杰不再闹他就回左边好好睡觉，洪天逸心里想着。

 

林乐杰在洪天逸想要起身的最后一秒，动了，不是踢腿，不是挣扎着要爬起。他只是，顶了一下胯，对着洪天逸的脸。

 

洪天逸自制力崩盘的结果就是，他隔着内裤舔了一口林乐杰。酒店沐浴露的气息夹杂着熟悉的男性麝香味像一个巨大的漩涡，把洪天逸带回到这一个月中的某个梦魇。他在分手之后曾经梦到在活动现场当着众人面对着林乐杰说给自己口一个。这种给对方带来巨大羞辱感的梦出现的成因他可能也了解。林乐杰总是恶劣的。

 

与这一个月来的梦魇相反，洪天逸轻轻吻着林乐杰敏感的大腿内侧，然后慢慢退下林乐杰的内裤，对着那里含了起来。

 

被口腔包围着的林乐杰感觉到每个毛孔都被打开，每一丝凉意都带起身上的一个激灵。他闭着眼感受着口腔的潮湿和温暖，并慢慢随之变大。交往九个月，不只他深知洪天逸身上的每个敏感点，洪天逸也知道。洪天逸更喜欢用牙齿擦过林乐杰的顶端让他抽泣，虽然在敏感和舒服的时候疼痛感也是成倍增长的。

 

林乐杰射了一次，之后洪天逸躺回左边，催眠着自己，帮好兄弟互相打个炮也是挺常见的事。林乐杰起身从床头掏出一罐润滑剂问他要不要继续。

 

什么时候买的？明明买啤酒和泡面的时候都在一起。

 

洪天逸想着要不要拒绝林乐杰，毕竟他们已经分手了，以哪种身份面对当下这个情况他还没有想好。

 

我没有买套哦。洪天逸觉得自己再一次被打败了。

 

男人本就是感官至上的生物，林乐杰的话一瞬就将洪天逸带入那个温润紧致的遐想之中。洪天逸觉得没有人可以拒绝林乐杰，至少在此刻。

 

有人说过这个世界上0多1少的原因可能在于1获得的快感并不比0多，1还需要付出体力，换来的只有心理上满足的挞伐感而已。洪天逸觉得这个理论可能是对的，起码在林乐杰身上。

 

 

**由我美丽**

**还由我贪恋着迷**

 

 

洪天逸开始用心讨好林乐杰身上的每一寸，从耳蜗到耳垂、从脖颈到锁骨、从乳头到肚脐、从大腿到脚踝。每一个敏感点，每一寸白皙的地方，都染上一抹绚丽的红。林乐杰在床上舒服的哼哼，时不时坏心眼的用脚踢着洪天逸已经生硬的地方。他们彼此都熟悉对方的习惯、喜好。

 

洪天逸在手中倒上润滑，探向林乐杰的身后，戳向那个些许柔软已经开始分泌少量肠液的地方。隐秘的入口一旦被打开就像潘多拉的魔盒，深深的吸住外来入侵的手指，无法合上。

 

扩张做的差不多的时候林乐杰翻身坐上洪天逸的胯间。主动的，由上而下的让洪天逸进入自己。九个月来，林乐杰主动运动的次数屈指可数。洪天逸除了惊讶外还产生些许兴奋。

 

林乐杰的手掌撑着洪天逸的腹肌，八块不算大却形状完美的腹肌，缓缓做着深蹲。每一下都抬到好似要分开，每一下也都下坠到仿佛要刺穿。洪天逸握着林乐杰的腰，重重抬起再重重下压，整个房间只剩物体坠落与润滑摩擦带来的双重交响。连接处泛着一片白色泡沫。

 

洪天逸似乎有些沉迷，极少有的直接触感让他仿佛能感受到林乐杰内里的每一个皱褶被他展平，他差点忍不住射精。只是他忘了，不爱运动的林乐杰根本没有多少体力，很快便趴俯在自己的胸口，大口喘着粗气，仿佛跑了五千米。

 

洪天逸认命似的调整了姿势，让林乐杰侧卧。他从身后慢慢磨着林乐杰，幅度不大。洪天逸的双手环着林乐杰的身体。这个姿势让洪天逸有种拥他入怀的错觉。林乐杰恰在此时举起洪天逸的右手，轻轻舔湿食指，慢慢含入口中，又模拟起性器来回抽插发出啧啧水声。

 

洪天逸磨着林乐杰的前列腺，看着林乐杰一直挺立的下身缓缓地洇出透明液体。他知道林乐杰对此十分受用。他甚至知道现在曲起林乐杰的一条腿让他摆一些不擅长的姿势也不会被反抗捶打。

 

洪天逸堪堪地想，现在到底是以哪种关系在做着这场性事。林乐杰似乎不满意现在的节奏，那种一下下被敲击却总是无法被带去顶端的感觉快把他折磨疯了。他开始向身后扭动屁股，明示洪天逸再快一些。

 

侧卧本就不好大幅度运动，有了信号洪天逸便起身折起林乐杰的膝盖开始大开大合地操干。林乐杰感受着体内脉络清晰的沟壑，原来没有那层薄膜占有会变的那么真切。他被干的爽极了，一口咬上洪天逸的肩膀，留下整齐又好看的一排牙印。

 

洪天逸有些吃痛，一瞬间恍若他的家猫回来般的错觉。他一直觉得林乐杰像一只养尊处优的家猫。你逗他时他并不会理你，你不理他时反而会急切地蹭你的腿。在你面前横行霸道，却从未见过外面的世界，也不曾知晓野猫的存在。

 

但家猫一点也不好养。

 

我们这样算复合了吗？

 

并没有。林乐杰松开肩膀回答。

 

其实洪天逸明白，他和林乐杰是不可能再在一起的。两个还没学会爱的年轻人却早已把快乐挥霍一空，把耐心消磨殆尽。洪天逸知道他们不会再是朋友，生活圈不会再有交集，朋友不会再有重叠。洪天逸甚至知道家里的东西林乐杰是不会去取的。那三支牙刷可以被丢弃，那些穿不下的衣物也可以塞进最里面的抽屉。

 

 

**怨我百岁无忧**

**还怨我徒有泪流**

 

 

洪天逸吻遍林乐杰的全身，独独除了唇。林乐杰的唇和他全身的其他地方一样，肉感十足，唇峰明显，唇珠突出，唇色浅。从前洪天逸最爱细细啃咬慢慢舔弄。唯独这次，他不愿意吻林乐杰。他们之间有一堵透明的，无法砸开的墙，穿过墙能看到彼此，伸出手却无法抓到对方。林乐杰不愿意绕开，洪天逸也不肯。

 

洪天逸此刻只有一个念头。

 

林乐杰你想要什么。

 

我要你射进来。

 


End file.
